Do Me a Solid (Regular Show)
'"Do Me a Solid" '''is the eighteenth episode in Season 2 (and thirtieth episode overall) of ''Regular Show. It first aired on May 2, 2011 in the US, and October 2nd, 2011 in the UK. It received 2.042 million American viewers when this episode premiered. Plot Rigby uses his "solids" to ruin Mordecai's date with Margaret. Why It Sucks # This is just one of those rare episodes where Rigby is an unlikable twit the whole episode. # Using solids to ruin his best friend's date is clearly the worst thing you can ever do to someone whenever somebody's on a date or not. This episode shows this here as Rigby treats his own best friend as his slave to get him the things he wants by using solids. # The episode is a straight up "let's go hate on Mordecai" scenario, signing the fact this is a torture porn episode on a character who suffers through somebody else's idiocy for no reason. # The ending really makes no sense at all. How does Mordecai go from disowning his so called friend, Rigby, after the treatment he suffered enough to his stupid solids to getting over what happened? # Rigby had to record Mordecai's solid 'on video tape to the point he records it and plays it to humiliate him in front of everyone the next day. '''Imagine Eric Cartman doing something like this to Kyle Broflovski or someone else if anybody had to suffer through the same way Rigby did with Mordecai by making him suffer through all this stupid nonsense. Or how about patrick doing this to humiliate spongebob?! or how about Dipper doing this to Ruin mabel's life?! OR MARX DOING THIS TO HUMILIATE TIFF?! # How can the house collapse if Mordecai refuses to do more of Rigby's solids? We all know Regular Show is a cartoon, but this is way off of nowhere, and it's just lacks common logic there and it's really stupid. # The episode's plot is really bad. # Rigby clearly does not get his comeuppance in that episode nor does he get rightfully punished, he caused Mordecai a great deal of trouble. All of this stuff he did to Mordecai is really all of his fault. # What should have happened is that Rigby should have got his butt kicked to the point where Mordecai would just get back at him, humiliate him, and have Rigby do all his solids as his punishment. We'd all feel satisfied about it. But that never happens here. # This is one of those episodes that starts off fine at first, then slowly degrades until it becomes really, really, bad. This episode is the example of this, and this is just a way to piss people off. # Rigby is supposed to be Mordecai's best friend. So why is this episode dedicated to him being an over the top jackass to him? # '''Bad Moral:'This episode tries to tell us that blackmailing your best friend is okay. '''Blackmailing?! Okay?! '''More like straight up messed up and unforgivable. Good Qualities # The beginning of the episode is at least enjoyable. # Mordecai is the only one in the episode who is likable. # Rigby at least snaps the embarrassing video tape in half. # Rigby, Mordecai, and Margaret aside, this is Eileen's first major role episode. Category:Bad episodes of Good shows Category:Cartoon Network Category:Animated Episodes Category:Mean Spirited Episodes Category:Torture Episodes